hallowsfandomcom-20200214-history
God
"I tried to be a good father to you all. I really did. But you kept on making bad decisions. And now you're mad at us. How much longer are you going to keep blaming us for your weaknesses?" - God to his children. God is one of the principle Primordial Beings. He created the universe alongside his wife, the Goddess. Throughout Hallows God appears on Earth when the Watcher Angel Haniel appears on Earth to kill Anna and has kidnapped the Goddess, handing her over to religious fanatics who plan to torture her. Anna and the other members of the group manage to bust the Goddess out and God smites the religious fanatics. His return is jarring to his children because he and the Goddess had disappeared from the universe for a long time. This led to an argument between the two and the Archangels and they were almost torn apart. But they were able to put their differences aside and helped Anna defeat the Watchers. Throughout Lilith: Queen of San Francisco God only has one appearance in the Lilith story. He's in a burger shop, enjoying some burgers and fries with his wife. When Baal arrives at that same shop, they quickly leave. Appearance In his human disguise, God appears to be a ten year old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. The reason he chooses to look like a young boy is because "no one would suspect a child to be an omnipotent being." In his true form, God is a shining light that flies through the sky. Personality God is very wise and friendly, often sharing things like food or information with people. But he can be a tad rude at times. He has a very strong affinity for candy and burgers, preferably with lots of ketchup and onions. Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence - God, being a Primordial Being, is probably the most powerful being in the entire Hallows ''universe. The only being that comes close to him is his wife. * '''Immortality' - Being a Primordial Being, God has lived since the dawn of time. He's immune to all sicknesses and wounds. * Astral Projection - God could project an image of his true form to people. * Electromagnetic Interference - When God first arrived on Earth, all the lights in the town began to flicker and pulse. * Reality Warping - God can bend reality to his will and change it however he wants. With a snap of his fingers, he can change everything. * Power Negation - God can take away the powers of other beings. This is shown when he takes away Haniel's angel powers as punishment. * Power Granting - On the flip side, God can grant powers to beings. * Resurrection - God can bring any human or any supernatural being back from the dead. * Super Strength - God has immense strength. He was able to lift a car up as if it were nothing and threw Tucker across a room only by simply pushing him. * Super Speed - God can travel at super human speeds. * Flight - While in his true form with the Goddess, he can fly. * Telepathy - God can read the minds of all of his creations and communicate mentally with them. He communicated mentally with Bella at one point. * Telekinesis - God can move and manipulate things with his mind. His telekinesis is much more advanced then anyone else, with him being able to hold multiple beings at once. * Angelic Conversion - God can convert humans and supernatural beings into Angels. * Nigh-Omniscience - Being the creator of the universe, God knows all there is to know about the world. * Invisibility - God can render himself invisible to people and supernatural beings. * Healing - God can heal any wound or ailment with only a glance or hand gesture. * Smiting - With a snap of his fingers, God can smite any human or supernatural being. He uses this power to kill the religious fanatics who tired to torture his wife. * Biokinesis - God can manipulate the bodies of humans and supernatural beings. This is shown when he cures Asher of the Wraith Disease. * Memory Manipulation - God can manipulate the memories of humans. He demonstrates this when he erases the bad memories of the seer David Paxton. * Resurrection - '''God can bring anyone or anything back from the dead. * '''Invisibility - An ability he shares with Goddess, God can render himself unable to be seen by the human eye. * Precognition - God can look into the future and predict future events to a much better degree than Archangels. Weaknesses Despite being one of the creators of the universe, God has weaknesses: * Old Gods - Old Gods can wound God but cannot kill him. * Archangels - His own children, the Archangels and regular angels, can hurt or kill him. * Goddess - His wife can destroy or wound him, though she would never do this. Trivia * God is traditionally portrayed as a bearded wise man. * He is the oldest being in the ''Hallows ''universe. * He, along with the Goddess, is one of the most powerful beings in the ''Hallows ''universe. * He created the universe and all supernatural beings. Category:Characters Category:Primordial Beings